


The Island

by Schuyler



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has never been to the island where Elizabeth and Jack were marooned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by request from Melle. She wanted Elizabeth to take Will to the island where she'd been marooned. And then I veered sharply off the path.

Will woke from his nap to feel The Golden Blade going far faster than she should. He stumbled abovedeck to find their crew of four racing about, the sails at full mast, and Elizabeth at the wheel, giddy and smiling. The deck was wet from the spray and Will slipped as he made his way up to her. "Elizabeth! What's going on?" 

She bounced and grinned at him. "We're being chased!" 

He looked frantically about the horizon. "I see no one." 

She kissed him just for a moment. "That's because you're not a very good pirate." And Elizabeth went back to her humming. 

He noticed then that they were coming up on a very familiar bit of land. "Elizabeth, isn't that the island where they..." 

"Mm-hmm." The sails were coming down behind him and Elizabeth ordered the crew to drop anchor and lower a rowboat into the shallows. Elizabeth knew by now that Will would never let her row, so she just stared excitedly at the palms. As soon as white sand was visible under the water, Elizabeth leapt out of the boat, soaking her pink dress up to her knees, and waded to the beach. Will dutifully brought the rowboat up onto the shore. 

"So, Elizabeth," he said when he caught up to her, kicking at the sand under some trees, "why *are* we here?" 

"You never got to see this beautiful island up close." He thought he didn't need islands when Elizabeth was glowing with excitement. She pulled him down by his shirtfront, leaned back against a tree, and grinned until he kissed her. 

Will was terrible at keeping track of time while he was pressed against Elizabeth. He had pulled away just far enough to look into her eyes when he heard the bottom of another boat scraping against the sand. Elizabeth was grinning again and, when he turned his head, Will saw Captain Jack Sparrow stumbling out of a rowboat and the Black Pearl moored beside the Golden Blade. They made their way into the sunlight to meet Jack. 

"Hello, Jack!" Elizabeth said brightly. 

"Elizabeth," he sketched a bow. "Will." Will was, if he was honest, extremely pleased to see Jack again. 

"It has been too long." Will said, and Jack smiled just for him. 

"It might have been a bit longer. The Golden Blade is a fine ship and really hard to catch, Captain Turner." 

"Thank you," Elizabeth and Will said in unison. "So," Elizabeth asked. "Just why were you following us?" 

"Well," he said, waving his hands about. "I am a pirate. And a pirate, well, he pirates things, takes things. So, I suppose, I am here to take things. Have you got things?" 

"There's a rum in our quarters with your name on it," Will replied.


End file.
